Sarah, Mia, and Kate
by drl222
Summary: Sarah and Mia are in a relationship, with Kate as their friend and sexual third wheel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kate Moennig was smiling as she stood in the corner of a dressing room clutching her cell phone. It was almost Mia Kirshner's and Sarah Shahi's anniversary, and Mia was helping Sarah pick out lingerie for the special night they were going to have. Sarah had decided upon an all black outfit: bra, panties, garters, and lace-top thigh high stockings. Mia was helping her adjust her garters, and Kate decided to snap a quick pic of it. Mia looked up angrily and started chasing Kate around the room.

Sarah sighed and removed the tags from her purchases. She slipped on the white blouse and floral skirt she came in, put on her open-toed sandals, and told her girlfriend and her best friend to come to the front with her so they could check out. She paid for her lingerie, trying her best to avoid staring at the cute blonde cashier, and the three of them left the store.

Kate got into the driver's seat of her SUV, while Mia and Sarah got into the very back seat. Kate heard some rustling knew what was going to happen next. She had seen Mia's eyes blacken with lust at the sight of Sarah in the lingerie especially the long stockings. She felt something hit the back of her head. It was Sarah's bra. She turned around and saw Sarah and Mia kissing passionately. Sarah was moaning softly as Mia was rubbing her stiff nipples under her blouse. Kate felt a rush of heat towards her core and felt herself starting to get wet, so she quickly turned back around. She then felt something else hit the back of her head. It was Sarah's panties. She turned back around, and as much as the sight of Sarah's wet pink pussy and swollen clit turned Kate on, Mia was quickly moving towards the floor so that her talented tongue had better access to Sarah's eager pussy.

"Hey!" Kate shouted, "Cool down until we get to the empty lot, and Sarah, you're cleaning up all your juices later on! I just got my car cleaned."

"It's okay, Kate, I can clean them," Mia said, licking her lips suggestively.

Mia then sat back down, removed Sarah's shoes, and started massaging one of Sarah's stocking-covered feet. As she admired the foot covered with the soft black nylon, with bright red nail polish showing underneath, she lifted up Sarah's other foot, brought it to her mouth, and started covering it with soft chaste kisses. She then started to lightly suck each of the toes, wrapping her lips around each one and swirling her tongue on each toe. Sarah leaned her head back and moaned loudly. She loved it when her girlfriend played with her stocking-covered feet.

Kate knew that the two of them would not be able to control themselves for long, so she drove to the empty parking lot of a recently deserted warehouse that was thankfully two minutes away. It was the spot they usually went to when Sarah and Mia wanted to have spontaneous car sex. She parked the car, and instantly Mia got on her knees on the floor.

Mia enjoyed Sarah's pussy. She enjoyed the sweet taste, the sweet smell, and she enjoyed fucking the shit out of it. She decided to slowly tease Sarah. She put in her index finger and quickly fingerfucked Sarah, who started grumbling impatiently until Mia also put in her middle finger and hit Sarah's extremely sensitive g-spot and started rubbing it, feeling Sarah's walls slowly clamp down upon her fingers. Sarah's pussy was dripping wet, and, as Kate feared, the juices were pooling onto the car seat. Mia also began rubbing Sarah's swollen clit in clockwise in small circles with her thumb. Sarah started moaning louder and louder until she was practically screaming, and so Mia started rubbing the clit faster while adding a third finger inside of Sarah's soaking wet pussy. Sarah's breathing started to become shorter and more labored. Mia knew she was going to cum soon, so she quickly removed her fingers from Sarah's pussy. She wanted to have some more fun with her girlfriend.

Sarah was about ready to kill Mia until Mia started to bury her head in between her legs. Mia gently licked up and down Sarah's slit causing her to moan softly. Then Mia placed her tongue on Sarah's clit and began to play Alphabet Soup. She gently made an A with her tongue, and as she did each letter, Sarah's moans became louder. When Mia reached N, Sarah's body started convulsing. Mia knew Sarah was going to cum, so she made an O with her tongue. Suddenly, Sarah, who was still shaking violently, put her arm to her mouth and screamed as waves and waves of pure pleasure hit her as she orgasmed. It was so powerful that she squirted spurt after wet spurt of cum into Mia's eager mouth. If they had been in Mia's bedroom, the cum probably would have shot across the room if it weren't blocked. Once Mia finished swallowing Sarah's cum, she lapped up the rest of Sarah's juices on the seat, got up, and turned to Kate.

"Told you I'd clean everything," she said, smirking. "Do you want to join us?"

Quick as a flash, Kate ripped her light blue blouse and black skirt off, leaving on only her navy blue stockings, and made her way to the back of the car. She pulled Mia into a passionate kiss. Kate and Mia's tongues dueled for dominance as they both felt up each others breasts. Sarah slipped Kate's shoes off, and rubbed one of Kate's soft, stocking-clad feet against her stiff nipples, and then moved Kate's toes down to her dripping wet pussy and teased her clit with them as Kate wiggled her toes. Although Mia and Sarah had been dating since a little while after they met on _The L-Word_, Kate was always there to be their sexual third wheel. After what seemed like forever making out, Sarah spoke up.

"Who wants to play with Ashley?"

Mia and Kate's eyes widened as Sarah pulled out her 9-inch red strap-on and put it on. Sarah had bought it a year before and had named it Ashley. It was usually coated in the juices of one of the three women.

"Bend over Kate," Sarah ordered.

Kate complied, and positioned herself doggystyle in front of Sarah. Mia took her shorts and tank top off and spread her legs in front of Kate's head. Mia's pussy was incredibly wet and very eager for a woman's touch. Mia's clit was incredibly stiff. Sarah began thrusting Ashley in and out of Kate as Kate thrust her tongue deep into Mia's core. Kate could feel Mia's walls close in tightly on her tongue. All three of the girls started moaning loudly, even Sarah, whose extremely sensitive clit was being hit by the strap-on's amazing cit insert. Kate's pussy was so tight and her pussy walls were clamped tightly around Ashley as it hit all the right places. Kate could barely concentrate as she moved her tongue up to Mia's clit and began swirling her tongue around the hardened bud. Mia began mewling with pleasure and felt a huge rush of wetness when Kate started looking up at Mia as her face was buried in Mia's pink pussy.

After a few minutes, Kate lightly bit on Mia's clit as Sarah directly hit Kate's g-spot and the insert hit Sarah's clit in just the right way. All three women screamed loudly as incredibly intense orgasms over came them. Mia squirted hot liquid into Kate's mouth. Kate swallowed Mia's cum as she felt her stockings suddenly get soaked. Sarah was squirting cum all over Kate's stockings, which meant they would be all dirty, and Sarah would definitely ask her to wear them more often. At the same time, Kate returned the favor as she squirted cum onto Sarah's brand new stockings. All three women sat up and began panting. Mia started eagerly licking the cum off each Sarah and Kate's stockings. Since all of the girls felt like they were going to faint soon, they quickly put their clothes back on, and Kate drove them back to her house, where they all collapsed into a heap on Kate's bed and fell asleep quickly in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mia was the first to wake up from their sex-induced slumber. She looked lovingly at Sarah and remembered why she fell in love with the beautiful woman in the first place. Before _The L-Word_, she had considered herself to be straight, and the only woman she had ever kissed was Beverly Polcyn in _Not Another Teen Movie_, and no offense to Beverly, but she was 74 at the time, and it was kind of gross. When Mia got cast as Jenny Schecter, she initially was told that she was going to be playing a straight girl, which she was happy about because she wouldn't have to kiss any girls. Apparently most of the cast were straight women also. However, by the time Mia as Jenny had to hook up with girls, she knew that unlike most of the cast who now considered themselves bisexual, she was a full on lesbian.

When the second season rolled around, Mia and Kate were put into a room. They were told that for the season, there would be a love triangle between their two characters and a third new character named Carmen. Then the producers said the actress was waiting outside. Her name was Sarah Shahi they said and they should get to know her because they would be getting fake intimate with her in front of the cameras. When Sarah came in, Mia's breath left her, and she could not even speak. Kate immediately got up and introduced herself, but all Mia could speak was gibberish.

"Hello Mia, I'm Sarah," Sarah said. "You were hilarious in _Not Another Teen Movie_. I've seen that movie like fifty times."

"Hubbadubba," was all Mia managed to get out. She quickly regained her composure and said "Hi Sarah. Welcome to the show. And thanks for the compliment."

Sarah smiled. She hadn't told Mia the whole truth. Eventually she would confess to Mia that she had seen the movie only once or twice, but had bought it on DVD so she could pause during Mia's part during the song "Prom Tonight". In that part Mia lays on the bed in a bra, panties, garters, and long black stockings. Sarah told Mia that she couldn't remember how many times she had masturbated to that part, her vibrator on full speed pressed against her swollen, sensitive clit as she hit her sensitive g-spot with two fingers. She told Mia that she had once squirted so hard that she briefly passed out.

Sarah had quickly realized that Mia was into her, and Mia had figured out that Sarah was into her, but they decided to not make it a full-blown romance. They started going on small dates when they could get the chance. They would go to bars or restaurants, but the night would end with a small peck on the lips and not much else. As the second season progressed, Mia and Sarah would usually flirt with each other on-set. Whenever Sarah wasn't hanging with Kate, who had become her best friend, she would be found cuddling with Mia.

At the second season wrap-up party, Mia decided to do something bold. She knew that the feelings between her and Sarah were strong, and it really couldn't be denied that they were falling in love. She approached the front of the set, and picked up a microphone.

"Um, everyone, I have something to say," she said meekly. "I am in love with Sarah Shahi." She then grabbed Sarah and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"We know," replied the rest of the cast in unison.

The second episode of the third season revolved around Shane being forced to wear a dress, even though she wasn't usually girly, but a few days before the episode aired, the producers realized they needed a few minutes of footage, and they called Kate and Sarah, and asked them to come on set. Sarah was none to pleased, as it was her birthday, and she planned on spending it with Mia, but once the producers said that Sarah would be giving Kate a lap dance, Mia urged Sarah to go on set. The shoot would only be an hour, and Mia really wanted to see Sarah perform a lap dance. When they got onset, Mia and Sarah went to wardrobe. Kate was already there putting on her Shane wig, because her hair was much longer in real life.

"There you guys are," Kate said. "Sarah, the producers want you to wear a school girl outfit with these white knee high stockings. You come into the room wearing it and give me a lap dance, then Jenny calls, and you leave, and the scene is over."

"Ugh. I hate knee high stockings," Sarah said, frowning. "I have an idea."

She ran to the costume designer, and then to the director, who both nodded in agreement when she talked to them. Then she ran back to Mia and Kate. She then hurriedly searched through a pile of unopened lingerie to be used for more intimate scenes. Once she found what she was looking for, she grabbed the dress Carmen was wearing for the scene and went to go change. When she came out in her Carmen outfit, she lifted up her dress. Mia and Kate gaped, open-mouthed.

"Instead of the schoolgirl outfit, I'm going to be wearing something under the dress and I'll slowly take the dress off as I give the lap dance," she told the still open-mouthed Kate and Mia.

"Sarah…wow," was all Mia could get out, because in addition to the black bra and panties Sarah had worn to the set, she had put on a black garter belt and long nude stockings with black seams.

Kate composed herself and told Sarah that they should get on set. When they finished filming the scene, Mia talked to Kate and then pulled Sarah aside.

"Kate's going to drive me back to my place. Keep everything on that's underneath your clothes, and meet us back at the house in an hour. Me and Kate are going to prepare your birthday surprise," Mia told Sarah.

Sarah changed back into her white blouse and black skirt, and then went back to the house. When she opened the door, there were rose petals leading up to the bedroom. When she went into the bedroom, she saw Mia laying spread eagle on the bed, in her outfit from _Not Another Teen Movie_. Suddenly, the door closed behind Sarah, and she turned around to see Kate in the same outfit, but holding a whip. They both were not wearing shoes, and Sarah licked her lips at their stocking-clad feet. As usual, they were wearing bright red nail polish underneath their stockings.

"Hey Kate," Sarah said.

"That's Mistress Kate, bitch," Kate snarled. "Strip."

Sarah removed her skirt, shoes, and blouse. Mia got up from the bed and went over to Sarah. She pulled Sarah into a passionate searing kiss, which Sarah returned. They started kissing passionately, but when Sarah tried to take Mia's bra off, Mia pushed Sarah off of her and produced her own whip.

"You don't get touch them yet, bitch," Mia said.

"Okay Mia."

"That's Mistress Mia, slut. Bend over," she ordered.

Sarah complied, and she felt the two whips hit her ass. They stung, but they didn't really cause any serious pain. She yelped, but then Mia and Kate suddenly threw the whips aside and each got down and started licking each of Sarah's legs, up and down the seams. Kate and Mia both licked slowly, tracing their tongues up and down Sarah's stockings, and causing Sarah to become dripping wet. They then proceeded to remove their bra and panties and ordered Sarah to do the same. They then led her to the bed and they all started making out with each other hot and heavily, stopping only to breathe. As the three women were kissing Kate and Mia were pinching Sarah's erect nipples, causing Sarah to moan with pleasure. They guided Sarah's hands to their own nipples, and Sarah gladly returned the favor. Mia and Kate suddenly stopped, and then ordered Sarah off of the bed. They lay down spread eagle and ordered Sarah to make them cum. Sarah eagerly complied, and began simultaneously fingering Mia and Kate's dripping wet pussies as Mia and Kate made out and moaned into each other's mouths. Sarah focused on their clits and g-spots, feeling how stiff their clits were and how wet and tight their pussies were.

Just as Mia and Kate were about to cum, Sarah suddenly stopped and got out two 8-inch vibrators. She set them onto full speed and pressed both of them against Kate and Mia's clits. Kate and Mia almost bit each other's lips as they both began to convulse and shake with the growing pleasure of their imminent orgasms. Sarah then pinched both of their clits causing them to squirt hard into Sarah's mouth while screaming into each other's mouths. Sarah eagerly swallowed their cum and lapped up the rest of their release from the bed. She was dripping wet, however, and wanted badly to cum. When Sarah told Mia and Kate that she needed to cum, the two other women brought out two 10-inch blue strap-ons and ordered Sarah to bend over.

They then proceeded to mercilessly fuck the shit out of Sarah's tight, wet pussy. Mia and Kate would alternate between one woman fucking Sarah's pussy and the other having Sarah suck the strap-on while gazing up at the other woman. However, when Sarah was shaking and about to cum, they would pull out and wait a few minutes. After a total of three times of doing this, Mia finally decided to let Sarah cum. She fucked Sarah hard with the strap-on, and when Sarah was almost there, Kate went and started furiously licking Sarah's clit. Sarah's pussy closed in tightly around the toy, and she came extremely hard all over the bed. Mia and Kate eagerly lapped up every last drop. When Sarah was done cumming, she grabbed Mia and Kate, who were almost about to cum due to the clit inserts hitting their sensitive clits, and simultaneously hit both of their moist g-spots with two fingers each. Mia and Kate both screamed loudly as they came hard, and collapsed onto the bed, thoroughly spent. Sarah lapped up their cum, and they all took a nap in each other's arms for a few hours before they went out for night festivities. All three of them would find themselves in this collapsed heap many more times, the most recent time being in the present, after their car escapade. As Mia watched Sarah, Sarah and Kate woke up, and they all went to go take a dip in the hot tub wearing only their stockings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kate was very happy that the money she earned on _The L-Word_ could afford her a nice-sized house with a hot tub in it. As she walked with Sarah and Mia toward it, she felt happy that they had found true love with each other, but they also let Kate join in with their sexytimes. The hot tub was really only limited to the use of the three of them due partially to the fact that there was rarely a time when the water didn't contain the cum of at least one of them. Kate licked her lips as she stared at Sarah's long silky smooth lace-top black stockings and Mia's long red stockings. She couldn't wait for them to soak all of their legs in the hot tub although she was a bit disappointed that she forgot to sniff the sweet smell of cum-coated stockings.

They all got into the hot tub and laid their heads back. The water felt so warm soaking their bodies, although all three of them were somewhat disappointed that all of their perky breasts were covered. All three women were still quite horny, and their wet pussy juices dripped into the hot tub. All three of them secretly wanted to attack each other and fuck the shit out of them, but for now they were content to relax and let the water soak their bodies. Besides sleep, it was one of the best ways to prepare for more lesbian sex.

After a few minutes of pure relaxation, Kate felt a foot rub up against hers. She looked up to see Sarah smiling. Kate smiled back and started to rub her foot up against Sarah's. They both played footsies and dueled for dominance before they felt a third stocking-covered foot join theirs. Mia grinned as she joined their little foot teasing. They played footsies for a few more minutes with their toes wiggling before Kate saw Mia wink at her. Then Mia started rubbing her foot up and down Kate's slit. She started gently thrusting her big toe in and out of Kate's pussy. Mia's foot explored Kate's hot core expertly for a few seconds before it jerked abruptly. The reason for this was because Sarah had decided to do the same thing to Mia that Mia was currently doing to Kate. Mia moaned with pleasure as she felt Sarah's soft stocking-covered foot in her pussy. Not wanting to be left out, Kate moved her foot to Sarah's pussy. Sarah started mewling as she felt the soft material go inside her.

The three women laid their heads back and let the pleasure come to them as they were all expertly foot-fucked by talented feet. All three of them had an unspoken stocking fetish, and they would have been disgusted if this had been done to them if the other girls were barefoot, in fishnets, knee highs, or even worse, pantyhose or tights. The three women suddenly started shaking slightly at the same time. They all looked up at each other and nodded in unison. Each of them moved their foot from the pussies they were in and started rubbing their toes furiously against the other women's swollen, sensitive clits. The shaking became even more violent as pleasure raced through their bodies and they screamed their orgasms. Kate squirted on Mia's foot, who then proceeded to rub the foot in Sarah's face. Mia squirted onto Sarah's foot who moved her foot to Kate's face and mimicked Mia's foot movements. Sarah squirted all over Kate's foot. Kate put that foot to her nose and tried to catch a whiff of Sarah's cum before she moved the foot to Mia's face. The face rubbing didn't last too long because all three of their feet started to ache, so, with the same foot pairings as they had with the foot-fucking, all three women started expertly massaging the feet of the other women. They had all done this before and had it down to an exact science. They kneaded each of the other women's toes and rubbed up and down the ankles. All of the women laid back and moaned at the feeling of their feet being pampered. It felt even better with the stockings on.

Finally, Mia broke the silence.

"Guys, this feels really good, but I need to get off again," she said.

Kate and Sarah both nodded in agreement.

"I know just what you need baby," Sarah said.

She and Mia both looked at each other and fumbled about so that they hooked their legs together in such a way that they could rub their pussies together. They started grinding their soaking wet pussies against each other, letting their clits rub up again each other. Before they both got lost in each other, Kate sat on the top edge of the hot tub and spread her legs in front of Sarah's face. Sarah started licking up and down Kate's slick slit as her own swollen clit started rubbing at a faster pace against Mia's sensitive clit.

"Goddamnit Sarah, don't fucking tease me," Kate said impatiently.

Sarah moaned an answer and she started lapping against Kate's clit. Mia started grinding against her at a faster pace which in turned caused Sarah to lick Kate's clit more rapidly. All three women knew they were about to cum soon as they were extra sensitive due to the day. Kate was the first to go, and even though she already came twice that day, she started squirting again.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" she screamed as she squirted burst after burst into Sarah's mouth.

Instead of simply swallowing all of Kate's cum, Sarah swallowed most of it, and then gave Mia a passionate kiss so she could swap the cum. This kiss was timed just right, as both Mia and Sarah had finally rubbed their clits against each other so fast and so hard that they both came at the same time, releasing their cum into the water and screaming and moaning into each other's mouths. After all three women came, they lay back in the hot tub. For the second time today, they were spent, so they went back to lying down at the sides of the tub for another half hour before they dried off and went inside to shower together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few days before Sarah and Mia's anniversary, Mia called Sarah excitedly.

"You'll never guess what I got us baby," she said.

"Let me guess, a double-headed dildo?" Sarah replied.

"Better. Apparently Emma Watson is a fan of _The L-Word_ and she e-mailed me asking if I'd like tickets to the new _Harry Potter_ premiere for me and two guests. Emma also asked if we would like to hang after."

"God she's hot. I assume we're gonna take Kate. We should try and get with Emma. She's fucking hot, and if she likes _The L-Word_, chances are that she also plays for our team."

"Yeah, we're definitely taking Kate. The premiere's tonight at eight. Emma's publicist already dropped off the tickets. I'm going to call Kate. Come to my house as soon as possible baby. We gotta get ready. By the way, I told Emma what to wear underneath her dress. Talk to you soon, baby."

Mia hung up, and Sarah squealed ecstatically. She was a huge _Harry Potter _fan, and when Emma had turned 18 she had thought of nothing more than making Emma scream Sarah's name as Sarah mercilessly fucked Emma's tight wet pink English pussy. This would be the perfect anniversary present, and thankfully Emma's hair was long again. She quickly drove to Mia's house, and twenty minutes after she arrived, Kate pulled up. They got changed into black dressed with no bra and panties underneath only black stockings and matching garters. They all got into black open-toed sandal flats. Kate decided to bring a tiny clutch bag, so that she could fit a tiny and silent but powerful bullet vibrator in it.

When they arrived at the premiere, they produced their tickets, and the cameras flashed in their faces. Reporters asked why three stars of _The L-Word _were at the premiere, and they replied that they were invited. When they were asked by whom, a woman with a soft English accent spoke up.

"They are here with me," Emma Watson said as she nodded to the three women, who all suddenly felt a tingling and rush of heat to their cores. Emma was dressed in the same exact outfit as the three of them, and she looked radiant. The three women could not help but notice Emma wink at them as she wiggled her stocking-covered toes. All three women suddenly felt their mouths go dry and their clits stiffen. "I'll see you three inside."

Emma was accosted by reporters for the next half hour before she got to meet up with the three women. She took them aside, and spoke to them in a hushed tone.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. As you probably have surmised, I am a lesbian, and when I said I wanted to hang later, I meant that I wanted to have sex with you three, and by your looks at me and my stockings, I can tell that you want the same thing. I have to get into the theater in a minute. The movie's about to start. I have saved three seats for you three to sit. One is to the left of me and the other two are to the right of me."

"Um Emma, do you want to have some fun during the premiere?" Kate asked nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"I brought a bullet vibrator. I want to get you off during the premiere, but you can't moan, scream, or shake unless people become suspicious."

"I am so in!" Emma replied eagerly.

The three women and Emma filed into the theater, with Kate sitting to Emma's left and Sarah and Mia sitting to Emma's right. Sarah and Mia, both huge _Harry Potter _fans, were engrossed in the movie, but Kate was too horny to pay attention. When she was certain that everyone was paying attention to the film, she lifted up Emma's foot and began massaging it. Emma began rubbing up and down Kate's back, causing Kate to whimper softly. As Kate gently kneaded each of Emma's delicate, stocking-covered toes, Emma leaned over and whispered to Kate that she wanted to cum but she didn't want to cum on the seat, and Kate told her that she could cum on Kate's stockings.

Kate moved her hand under Emma's dress. Emma's pussy was soaking wet and her clit felt hard. She slowly slipped two fingers inside Emma's pussy, which clamped down tightly down on Kate's fingers. Kate added a third and started hitting Emma's g-spot. Emma was an exceptionally good actress, and even though she felt pleasure coursing through her, and she desperately wanted to shake and moan, she didn't move and she made no noise. This was made harder when Kate started rubbing Emma's hardened clit with her finger to the point where Emma thought she would start screaming Kate's name in public. She quickly leaned over to Kate, and softly begged her to whip out the bullet vibrator and make her cum. Kate eagerly complied, and turned the vibrator up to it's maximum speed, which was thankfully still silent. She teased Emma's slit with it until Emma's eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Kate then brought the vibrator right against Emma's clit, removed her shoe, and brought her foot in front of Emma's pussy. Emma squirted a huge load onto Kate's stocking, causing it to become hot, sticky, and wet with Emma's cum. Suddenly, Emma took off a bracelet she was wearing and subtly dropped it on the floor. She got on the floor to retrieve it and quickly sniffed Kate's stockings and lapped up her cum from Kate's foot and sucked the cum off Kate's toes. She did this in a rush, because if it was more than ten seconds, it might be noticed. Kate felt like she was going to explode if she didn't fuck Emma right then and there, but she waited patiently for the movie to end before the three women went back to Mia's house with Emma to have a night of dirty sex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When they got to Mia's car, Sarah got into the front while Emma and Kate got into the back. Kate and Emma immediately got rid of their shoes and started making out passionately, their tongues swirling against each other and dueling for dominance. Kate rubbed up and down Emma's stocking covered leg and Emma began to do the same to her. They both began moaning into each other's mouths. As Kate and Emma kissed, Emma reached into Kate's clutch bag and took out the bullet vibrator. She turned it on full speed and using one hand pressed it against Kate's sensitive clit, while the other hand went back to Kate's leg. They continued to make out, although it became tougher because Kate was going to cum. Normally she lasted longer, but being with Emma caused her to start gradually shaking the second the vibrator hit her clit. After two minutes, she began to thrash about wildly, and screamed her orgasm into Emma's mouth. Emma repeated Kate's actions from earlier and shoved her foot in front of Kate's pussy. Kate squirted a huge load of cum all over Emma's foot which Emma promptly brought to her mouth. She inhaled deeply then licked and sucked Kate's cum off of her stockings.

"Mmm. You taste wonderful Kate," Emma practically moaned.

They arrived at Mia's house, and all four women practically sprinted up to Mia's bed. They quickly removed their shoes, bras, and panties, and had barely sat down on the bed before Emma pulled Mia into a deep kiss. As the two women made out, Kate and Sarah teased Emma's stiff nipples with her tongue. Emma moaned deeply and gave herself in to the three women. All four women were dripping wet, and all of their juices were pooling on the bed, but no one seemed to mind. It just made the night even hotter. Mia and Sarah switched places, and Mia expertly swirled her tongue around Emma's nipple as the British beauty made out with Sarah. Suddenly Sarah pulled away and Kate and Mia both got up. Confused, Emma also began to get up, but Mia pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Spread your arms," she ordered.

Emma obeyed, and Mia reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of black thigh high stockings. Using the stockings, she tied Emma's wrists to the bed posts.

"Now here's what's going to happen, Emma," Sarah said smirking. "I'm going to eat your pussy and make you cum until you see stars. While I am doing that, Mia will sit on your face and you will eat her out. Kate will ride your foot until she cums. Got it?"

"Oh God yes," Emma said dreamily.

Mia went over to Emma and straddled Emma's face. She placed her dripping wet pussy over Emma's mouth.

"Now Emma," she began, "I don't know if you've even eaten a girl out before, but it's pretty simple. You just…"

Mia didn't have time to finish her sentence. Emma started exploring Mia's wet folds with her tongue. She did this gently at first, and then sharply thrust her tongue into Mia's pussy. Emma felt out tight Mia was in there and could feel the walls clamp around her tongue. Mia tasted excellent, and Emma wanted to make this experience last, so she didn't search directly for Mia's clit. Instead, she thrust her tongue in and out of Mia's pussy and hit Mia's g-spot at random intervals, causing Mia to moan loudly.

While this was happening, Sarah buried her face in Emma's pussy. Emma tasted delicious, and Sarah swirled her tongue and lapped up Emma's juices. She gently sucked Emma's swollen pussy lips and slowly began licking Emma's stiff clit. She then started sucking on the tiny bundle of nerves as she hummed, which caused Emma to buck her hips.

Kate, straddled Emma's foot, and lowered herself onto it. The stocking-covered foot felt so good inside of her pussy. She was able to take the whole foot, and even though her pussy tightened around it, Kate's pussy was so soaking wet that she was able to slide up and down Emma's foot. Emma's toes hit her g-spot, which caused her to moan. Emma used her other foot to rub Kate's swollen clit up and down, which caused Kate to shake slightly, though she quickly steadied herself so that she didn't hurt Emma's foot.

Meanwhile, Emma continued to hit Mia's pussy in all the right places. Emma was a champ at pussylicking, and Mia was so glad that Emma was there.

"Emma, make me cum. Make me cum like the little slut that I am. Make me cum inside your mouth," Mia said, although it was choppy because Emma expertly eating her out.

Emma swirled her tongue around Mia's clit, and Mia totally lost it. She was not expecting Emma to be _this _good.

"Fuck Emma! I'm cumming!" she screamed loudly, squirting huge gushes into Emma's mouth, as Emma swallowed.

Emma quickly got back to licking Mia's pussy. She wasn't going to let Mia sit on her face and only cum once. She got back to eating out Mia, and she felt Kate ride her foot. Kate's pussy walls were really clamping down on Emma's foot which meant she was about to cum soon. Emma started rubbing Kate's clit harder, and suddenly Kate spasmed and Emma felt her foot get soaked with Kate's cum. Kate got off Emma's foot, and Emma moved it toward Mia's face. Mia sucked off every drop of Kate's cum from Emma's stockings. Kate then went to Emma's other foot and started riding it, and Emma used her soaked foot to rub Kate's clit.

Sarah kept licking Emma's clit. She alternated between licking it and sucking Emma's pussy lips. Sarah then went and started hitting Emma's g-spot with her tongue. Emma moaned loudly and shook slightly. Sarah decided to have a little fun as she ate out Emma and decided to grab Emma's soaking foot and rub it even harder against Kate's clit, who began screaming at the increase in pleasure. Kate's screaming made Mia even wetter, and Emma eagerly lapped Mia's juices from her pussy. Mia was so close to cumming, and she decided to do something.

"All together girls!" she shouted.

She screamed and came into Emma's mouth, who swallowed Mia's cum, even though she was extremely close to screaming. Sarah had just bit down on her clit, and Emma shot cum into Sarah's mouth, who swallowed it eagerly. Kate came at the same time, soaking Emma's other foot. Once Kate got off the foot, Sarah sucked the cum off, and Mia and Kate both started making out on the floor. Sarah straddled Emma's face, and Emma began licking her pussy. Sarah bent over to lick Emma's pussy, and they both began to 69. Emma lapped at Sarah's clit, and Sarah proceeded to do the same to Emma. Both of them licked furiously, and after a few minutes of fucking each other's clits, Sarah thrust two fingers inside Emma's pussy and hit Emma's g-spot. Emma shook and came into Sarah's mouth. Sarah swallowed, and then an orgasm shook through her. As she rode her orgasm, she came into Emma's mouth. Emma swallowed the cum, and Sarah motioned to Kate and Mia, who were still making out. They untied Emma, tossed the makeshift stocking rope aside, and all lay on the bed together.

"I should get to sleep," Emma said. "I have to fly back to university tomorrow, but would you like to visit me at my apartment in a few weeks? Evanna Lynch will be there also, and we can have an orgy."

"Road trip!" Mia shouted, and then all four women cuddled together, entwined their legs, and fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Today was the big day. It was Mia and Sarah's anniversary, Kate was busy on the _Glee _set filming scenes as Anne Hathway's girlfriend, so it was just them for the day. Mia woke up and turned over to stroke Sarah's hair, but Sarah wasn't there. Assuming Sarah was showering, Mia went to a drawn and got out a skimpy little French maid's dress. She slipped it on and put on a pair of seamed black stockings and went downstairs to make Sarah a surprise breakfast. As she went downstairs, she heard noise in the kitchen. She went in there and saw Sarah also dressed in a French maid's dress and seamed black stockings.

"Good morning and happy anniversary," Mia said, walking in.

Sarah turned around and looked her girlfriend up and down.

"Let me guess, you were going to make me breakfast in that outfit?" she asked. Mia nodded. "Great minds think alike."

She went over to Mia and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Happy anniversary to you too. Come on, let's make breakfast."

They whipped up some Belgian waffles with vanilla ice cream, and sat down to eat them. During the meal, they played footsies under the table, and stared at each other lovingly. There was no denying that they were madly in love, and if it had been most any other day, they would have instantly cleared the table and 69ed on it, but Sarah had gotten them reservations at a spa that day, so they didn't want to lose track of time, especially since Sarah had paid for two sexy blonde women to pamper them that day. After breakfast, they quickly showered, although separately so they wouldn't be tempted with hot, steamy shower sex. They decided that although it was a cheesy couples thing, that they would wear matching outfits. They both had on white tank tops, red shorts, white sandals, and lace top white stockings. They got in the car and headed to the spa.

When they got there, they checked in, and their masseuses for the day came up to them. They were two beautiful, busty blonde women who introduced themselves as Tina and Liz.

"So ladies, which of the items the spa offers would you like to do first today?" Tina asked. "There is the sauna, back massages, and foot massages, and we also have…"

"Foot massages," Mia and Sarah both said in unison.

Tina and Liz led them to a private room with four sets of leather chairs. Two chairs were next to each other facing the other chairs, which were also next to each other. There were two foot rests in the middle for Sarah and Mia to rest their feet on. Tina and Liz sat on two of the chairs, and Sarah and Mia sat across from them and removed their shoes. They put their feet on the foot rests, and Tina and Liz went forward to begin the massages. Mia and Sarah both shoved their feet in the women's noses and wiggled their toes. To their surprise, Tina and Liz both inhaled deeply and both opened their mouths to suck Sarah and Mia's toes before they realized what they were doing.

They started rubbing Sarah and Mia's feet, expertly kneading the women's toes and rubbing up and down their ankles. Sarah and Mia sighed deeply and fell back into deep relaxation. Even though the foot massages were supposed to last a half hour, Tina and Liz were so entranced by the stockings (Sarah and Mia both saw wet spots on their masseuses' pants) that they kept on massaging an extra half hour before they realized the time and quickly stopped. Sarah and Mia didn't mind that it went overtime, since the massages felt amazing, and looked grumpy at the loss of contact.

"Ladies, sorry about going overtime," Liz said apologetically. "Would you like back massages next?"

"Sure," Sarah replied.

Liz and Tina led them to a room with two massage tables. Sarah and Mia both stripped off their shirts and shorts as Liz and Tina not so discreetly watched. Sarah and Mia both got belly down on the tables. Liz got to work on Mia. She rubbed Mia's back and shoulders slowly and expertly, and also "accidently" massaged Mia's supple breasts. Mia didn't mind because, even though she was being groped, it was by a hot blonde masseuse. Tina did the same back and shoulder massage to Sarah that Liz was doing to Mia, Tina made her trying to grab Sarah's breasts a little more obvious as she tried to pinch Sarah's nipples, but, like Mia, Sarah didn't mind.

After the massages, Mia and Sarah put on white robes and went into the sauna. Liz and Tina did not accompany them, and no one was else was in the sauna, which made them both happy. When they sat down, Sarah turned to Mia.

"So, how are you enjoying our spa visit?" she asked.

"It's wonderful. Thanks for getting us reservations. Did you know that the masseuses would be hitting on us?"

"No. I was told by their manager that they're the girlfriends of two of the male masseuses."

"They're pressed lemons."

"Yeah. It's really relaxing in here."

"It sure is, but we only can be in here another ten minutes. We have to change and head out to dinner. I got us reservations at the new French restaurant Les Bos."

"Aw, you're the best Mia. Mindblowing sex with Emma Watson and French food? This is the best anniversary ever."

"Thanks, Sarah. So what do you want to do for the next ten minutes."

Sarah responded by pulling Mia into a deep kiss. They made out for the next ten minutes before changing back into their clothes and traveling back to Mia's house. As they left, they passed Tina and Liz, who were telling their boyfriends that they were now lesbians and were breaking up with them. They got showered, and when Mia got out of the shower, she saw a small box from Sarah. She opened it and pulled out a pair of long black fully-fashioned stockings. She put them on with a black garter belt, slipped on a black dress and sandals, and went downstairs, where Sarah was waiting and wearing the exact same dress. Underneath was the lingerie she had picked out at the store for their anniversary night.

"You look great," Sarah said with a smile.

"So do you," Mia replied.

They walked hand in hand to Mia's car and drove to the French restaurant and sat in a corner table. To their dismay, they were waited on by a waiter at the restaurant. They both ordered water and ratatouille with rice. As they waited for their food to arrive, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I can't believe that it's our anniversary," Sarah said. "It feels like just yesterday I fell in love with you."

"I know what you mean," Mia replied. "It's unbelievable. You're the best girlfriend ever, by the way. Did I ever mention that to you?"

"All the time baby. I love you so much."

"I love you more though."

"Okay."

Mia slipped her feet out of the sandals and kicked Sarah's legs playfully. Sarah kicked back, and they played footsies for a few minutes before Mia raised her foot and brushed up against Sarah's clit. Sarah jumped so quickly that she almost knocked over her glass of water.

"Please wait an hour until we get home, okay?" she said, "Besides, I got us a couples gift that I was able to have delivered while you were out getting your checkup yesterday. I hid it from you. You'll never guess where in your house it is."

Before Mia could ask what it was, their food arrived. Sarah ate slowly, but Mia ate more quickly than normal because she couldn't wait to see what gift Sarah had gotten both of them. When dessert, crème brûlée, came, she decided to eat slowly and savoir it, but she quickly asked for a check and quickly drove home.

"Mia, go and watch television. I'll let you know when the present is ready," Sarah said.

Mia nodded, and Sarah went upstairs. Mia kicked off her shoes and turned on the television. _Reba_ was on, and she remembered how Sarah was asked to guest star on the show, but she fell ill and had to cancel at the last minute.

"Mia! Get changed and come upstairs!" Sarah shouted.

Mia took off her dress and left on her stockings and garters, which was what Sarah meant by "getting changed". She went upstairs, and her eyes bulged at what Sarah had gotten. It was a Sybian that was equipped with two vibrators for them both to sit on.

"Climb on," Sarah said, smiling. "I temporarily removed the clit attachments so that we could have a longer time on the Sybian."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best girlfriend ever!" Mia exclaimed.

She ran to the Sybian and lowered herself onto the vibrator. Her pussy walls clamped down on it tightly. Sarah lowered herself onto her vibrator and felt her own tight pussy engulf the vibrator. Sarah grabbed the control box and turned on the machine. Both women moaned as they suddenly felt vibrating inside their moist pussies. They turned to each other and began passionately making out as their stuffed pussies surged with waves of pleasure. Sarah gradually turned up the volume of the vibrators until both girls were shaking so wildly that they couldn't even kiss anymore. The feelings of pleasure increased until Sarah turned the vibrator up to the full volume. Mia was the first to cum. She quickly moved up from the vibrator and pinched her clit as she squirted hard. It hit the wall hard, directly hitting a framed picture of the cast of _The L-Word_, and causing it to fall onto the carpet. She was too busy screaming from the powerful orgasm to notice, and once she finished squirting, she passed out from exhaustion. Sarah came quickly afterward. She also got up from the vibrator and pinched her clit, and like Mia, she squirted a huge gush, which shot all the way through an open window. She too screamed from the powerful orgasm passing through her, and when her body calmed down, she turned off the Sybian, went over to her girlfriend, picked her up, and carried her to the bed. She tucked Mia in, climbed in next to her, wrapped her arms around Mia, and cuddled next to her still passed out girlfriend.

"Happy anniversary, Mia. I love you," she whispered.

She gave Mia a chaste kiss on the cheek, turned out the lights, and fell asleep next to her girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mia, Kate, and Sarah were excited. The time had come for them to take their cross-country road trip. Even though their ultimate stop was to Emma Watson's apartment to have an orgy with her and Evanna Lynch, the three women thought that they would explore some of America along the way. They had decided to just pack clothes, sandals, sneakers, and toiletries. However, Kate had packed the two whips, the bullet vibrator and a bong just in case they came upon any weed, Sarah had packed Ashley, and all three women had packed lots of stockings. They had decided to drive in three hour shifts, with Kate getting the first shift since it was her car they were driving in. Kate had stipulated that no one have sex in her car because she didn't it want to smell like cum and sex for the journey, which left Sarah and Mia pouting.

The three of them had to leave at night due to Kate having to get back on the _Glee_ set for the day in order to reshoot a scene with Anne Hathaway. Kate was happy to go, but was upset that not once did her character get to kiss Anne's character. When Kate got back, the sun had just gone down, so they put everything in the car and drove off. The first two hours of the drive were smooth, with Sarah and Mia sleeping in the back, and Kate having some coffee next to her. Unfortunately, fifteen minutes before Kate's shift ended, she heard a loud pop. Mia and Sarah woke up, startled.

"Um, Kate, what the fuck was that?" Mia asked.

"I think I have a flat tire," Kate replied. She pulled the car to the side of the road, and, cursing, went to check her tires. The right front tire had gone flat, and Kate when to the trunk to get her spare.

"Um, guys, problem," Kate said.

"What is it?" Sarah asked nervously.

"My spare tire needs air. I'm going to call AAA."

Kate got out her phone and screamed in rage.

"What is it now?" Mia asked.

"I'm not getting a signal. How about you guys?"

Sarah and Mia both checked their phones, turned to Kate, and shook their heads.

"Goddamnit. I don't even know which road we're on," Kate said, bitterly.

They were on a side road, and across to them was a two-story, light blue house, but other than that, there was just land and no street markers.

"Why don't we go and see if someone's home and ask to use their phone." Sarah suggested.

"Fine, but I don't want to end up like I'm in a horror movie. I'm bringing mace just in case," Mia replied.

All three women went to the front door of the house. Mia knocked, and after a minute the door opened, and all three women were speechless. Two women answered the door. One was a petite brunette with long flowing hair and wearing a two-piece purple and gray striped bikini. Standing next to her was a tall blonde who was wearing a matching hippie. They were equally speechless as they stared at the three women. Kate assumed that they were fans of _The L-Word_. She quickly snapped out of her trance and extended her hand.

"Hi, I assume from your faces that you know who I am. What are your names?"

The brunette extended her hand and shook Kate's hand.

"Sorry, I don't know who you are, but I'm Tiffany and she's Amber," she said while nodding to the blonde.

"Hello," Amber said.

"Then why were you gaping at us?" Mia asked.

"Because you all are so hot," Amber replied. "I love your outfits."

Kate was wearing a tight white tank top, a red skirt, white stockings, and clear sandals. Mia was wearing a black sundress with her black fully-fashioned stockings and black sandals. Sarah was wearing a green sundress with green stockings and green sandals.

"Thanks," Sarah said. "You have nice bikinis."

The women introduced themselves, Kate explained their situation, and Tiffany and Amber gave them a phone to use. Kate was about to dial AAA, but suddenly stopped.

"What were you going to be doing before we interrupted you?" she queried.

"Honestly, we we're going to take a dip in a lake about a mile from here, come back, and smoke weed in our tree house."

Mia began laughing. "A tree house? Are you two hippies?"

"Yes, me and my girlfriend are hippies? Do you have a problem with that?" Tiffany asked.

"No. It's just…lesbian stoner hippies who live in a tree house. That's really hot," Mia said with a grin.

"Would you like to come to the tree house and smoke with us and do other?" Amber asked with a wink.

"Sure," Kate said. "But can I park my car in your driveway and get a few things out first?"

Tiffany and Amber agreed, and Kate moved the car to the driveway. She also grabbed her bong, the whips, Ashley, the vibrator, and two pairs of stockings. She then went back inside of the house. All five girls went out back to where the tree house was. It was an expertly built miniature house with a base at about five feet up. They all climbed a rope ladder to get up. A lantern was in the center of the house to illuminate it, and all five women sat down in chairs on the floor which all surrounded a small table. Mia, Kate, and Sarah all removed their shoes, and Kate handed the stockings to Tiffany and Amber and told them to put it on, which they did obediently. The stockings were purple and gray striped thigh highs, and they perfectly matched the two women's bikinis.

"Where's the weed?" Mia asked.

Amber produced three dimebags.

"This is a special blend called Obedient Dog because it's an aphrodisiac. It makes you cum extremely hard, hence the name," she said.

Kate took out her bong, but Tiffany and Amber rolled the weed into joints and handed everyone a lighter. All five women began smoking it, and after a while, all were giggling madly. Tiffany and Amber went back inside the house to get them cans of soda, and some chips for them to eat.

All of the women were growing progressively hornier to the point where there were two obvious wet patches on Tiffany and Amber's bikini bottoms. Suddenly, they all stopped smoking, put out their joints, and moved into a corner of the house. They all began to frantically tear each other's clothes off until they were only in their stockings and they all began making out with one another. Tongues swirled and dueled for dominance as they all pulled each other into searing, passionate kisses. They all made out for another few minutes before Kate started sucking on Amber's erect nipples. She swirled her tongue on them, pinched them, and nibbled them as Amber moaned loudly and threw her head back. Sarah and Tiffany became doing the same to Mia's swollen nipples. Mia reached down and parted her slick folds and began to finger her dripping pussy with two fingers and Sarah and Tiffany expertly worked her nipples. Suddenly Sarah and Tiffany pushed Mia down on her back and started sucking her toes. Mia laid back and enjoyed the pleasure of her girlfriend and another woman's girlfriend expertly swirl their tongues around every toe.

Amber's eyes widened as she saw her girlfriend and Sarah worship Mia's feet, and she asked Kate to do the same to her. Without hesitation, Kate began frantically sucking Amber's toes, licking her soles, and began kissing Amber's ankles.

"Fuck yes Kate! Worship my goddamn feet!" Amber yelled.

Amber began softly rubbing her clit as Kate continued on her feet. Suddenly, Kate's body shook. Sarah had put on Ashley and was beginning to pound Kate's soaking wet pussy. Sarah moaned as the clit insert her sensitive clit and as Kate's pussy walls wrapped tightly around the toy. Kate stopped sucking on Amber's toes, knocked Amber's hand away, and buried her face deep in Amber's pussy. She licked every slick fold that Amber had before lightly flicking Amber's swollen clit with her tongue. Amber gasped, and she looked over at Mia and Tiffany, because if she looked at Kate's head buried in her pussy, she would probably cum.

Tiffany was squatted in the corner of the room, and Mia had her foot jammed up her pussy. She was wiggling her toes inside Tiffany's full pussy, hitting Tiffany's sensitive walls, as Tiffany use one of the whips to lightly hit Mia's clit.

"Fuck! That feels so good!" Mia moaned.

Mia didn't mind if her stockings got soaked in a beautiful woman's fluids. It smelled great and tasted great, and Tiffany was soaking her stockings to the point where her foot almost was slipping out due to how wet Tiffany was. Mia picked up a whip and lightly hit Tiffany's clit. Tiffany let out a high-pitched scream, but she didn't cum. Mia pulled out her foot, and smacked Tiffany's ass with the whip.

"Suck your cum off of my stockings," she ordered.

As Tiffany eagerly sucked the cum off Mia's silky stockings, Mia flicked her stiff clit, and moaned. After Tiffany was done, Mia pushed her onto the ground and crawled on Tiffany's face. As Tiffany's tongue began to explore her folds, Mia bent down and started licking Tiffany's clit as her fingers searched for Tiffany's g-spot. When Mia found it, she hit the spot gently with her fingers, causing Tiffany to shake under her.

As Kate was eating out Amber, she suddenly felt herself about to cum. Not wanting to cum early, she pulled up her face, and yelled to Sarah to pull out. Sarah pulled out and dived straight into Amber's eager cunt. Kate turned on the vibrator to its lowest speed and began to rub it against her sensitive clit. Suddenly, Amber and Sarah shifted positions so that Amber was sitting on Sarah's face. Still gently teasing her clit, Kate wrapped her stocking-covered feet around the strap-on, and gave it a footjob. The sight of Kate's feet pumping up and down caused Amber to leak some more pussy juices all over Sarah's face, which Sarah eagerly lapped up.

Kate stopped the footjob and went over to Mia and Tiffany. Mia stopped eating out Tiffany, but she still continued to sit on Tiffany's face. Kate went over and wrapped her legs around Tiffany and began grinding her clit against Tiffany's clit. Mia grabbed Kate's foot and began sucking her toes. The tree house was filling up with the increasingly louder moans of five horny lesbians.

Amber suddenly got off of Sarah's face and removed the strap-on. She put it on, led Sarah to the other end of the room, and began to fuck Sarah doggystyle. As Sarah was being fucked, she began to suckle gently on Mia's nipples, pulling back from each of them with an audible pop. Tiffany stuck her foot in Amber's dripping pussy and began to fuck it, which, compounded with the clit insert hitting Amber's clit, began to fill Amber with waves of intense pleasure. Amber began to fuck Sarah harder and Tiffany began to lick Mia's clit at one of the fastest paces that Mia had had it licked. Tiffany and Kate began to grind their clits harder and faster against each other. Suddenly, all five women began to thrash around wildly. They quickly got off one another to avoid hurting anybody and they fell on their backs to the floor. Their bodies shook wildly as weed-enhanced intense waves of orgasmic pleasure passed through them. They all screamed loud, high-pitched intelligible screams, as they all simultaneously squirted powerful loads of cum from their pussies. Tiffany and Amber were right about the effects of the weed. All five of them came really hard. Their long streams of cum hit a full soda can that was on the table, and knocked it against the wall, causing it to explode. Their streams also hit a glass that was also on the table, causing it to hit the wall and shatter. All five women panted heavily, quickly cuddled together, and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, all five women woke up groggily. All five were content just to cuddle together until Kate checked her watch and saw that it was nearly noon.

"Shit! Guys, we gotta get going soon!" she exclaimed.

"Uh Kate, I have something to confess," Tiffany said.

"What is it?"

"I actually work part time for AAA. I can change you're tire for you right now if you want, free of charge."

"Thank you so much, but how come you didn't tell us before that you work for AAA?"

"Because you three are hot and me and Amber wanted to fuck you three? Do you guys want to do this again sometime?"

"Yeah, sure, but right now we gotta get back on the road. Thanks for last night, though. It was fun."

"Yes it was. Well, I'm going to take care of the tire."

Tiffany put her bikini back on and went down the ladder to start changing the tire. Kate turned to Mia, Sarah, and Amber.

"Guys, put your clothes back on. We should probably clean up the soda and broken glass from our orgy."

Mia, Sarah, and Amber put their clothes back on, and Amber went back into the house to grab some cleaning supplies. When she came back, the four women cleaned up the mess and went down to the car, where Tiffany was finishing up with the tire.

"There you guys go. It's good as new. I even put in a new spare tire in the trunk just in case," Tiffany said.

Mia, Sarah, and Kate thanked Tiffany and Amber for the amazing night. Then they got into the van and drove off. It took them a few more days to get to Emma. Surprisingly, other than Sarah and Mia making out, none of the women did anything sexual, even when they stopped at motels to sleep. They were generally too tired to hook up at the motels or in the car, and they wanted to save their energy for Emma and Evanna. When they reached Emma's apartment, they parked outside, and went inside. Since all three of them were wearing large black trench coats with only seamed black stockings underneath, they rushed to the elevator. Unfortunately, it was out of order, and they had to walk up to get to the fifth floor, where Emma lived. When they knocked at the door, they heard Emma from inside.

"Coming guys!" she yelled.

Mia, Sarah, and Kate all grew wet at the sound of her voice. This meant they soon they would all be having yet another orgy, and this made them very happy. The knob turned and the door opened. The three women gaped. Emma was standing there in a black corset with attached garters. She was wearing long black fully-fashioned stockings and no shoes. In her hand was a leash which was attached to a color around Evanna's neck. Evanna was on all fours. She was only wearing a pair of long black fully-fashioned stockings and a garter belt.

"Come in," Emma said.

The three women obeyed and stepped through the door, which Emma immediately closed. She gestured toward three recliners which the three women sat down in.

"Evanna, be a good slave and help out guests. They've had to walk all the way up here and their feet are probably tired. Fix that," Emma ordered.

Mia, Kate, and Sarah immediately removed their sandals, and Evanna crawled over to the recliners. Mia's was the first on the left, and she lifted her feet. Evanna immediately began sniffing Mia's feet and wildly sucking Mia's toes. She then put her entire mouth around Mia's toes and began deepthroating Mia's foot. After a few minutes, Evanna did the same to Sarah and then proceeded to worship Kate's feet. Emma then tugged on Evanna's leash.

"Evanna, you've done well. I free you from your bondage," she said.

Emma removed Evanna's collar and Evanna stood up. She turned toward the three women.

"Was it good for you?" she asked.

Mia, Sarah, and Kate nodded.

"We brought something," Kate said. "It's this special type of weed that makes you cum hard. We got it from these two hot hippies. Would you like to smoke it with us?"

Evanna and Emma nodded. Kate took her bong out of her coat pocket, and for the next half hour the five women smoked the aphrodisiac weed. Emma then turned to the women.

"Evanna and I are going to get changed. We'll be right back. Take off your coats and make yourselves comfortable," she said.

Emma and Evanna walked into another room. Kate put away the bong, and then she, Mia, and Sarah removed their trench coats and sat back down in the recliners. They leaned back and put their feet up. After a few minutes, Evanna and Emma returned. Emma was wearing her Gryffindor uniform from the movie, and Evanna was in her Ravenclaw uniform. They still had on their stockings, but now were also wearing the leather shoes from the movie. Emma had three prop wands from the movie, and she handed one to each of the women.

"Evanna and I are going to put on a show for you. You can use these to pleasure yourselves as we tease you," she said with a wink.

She and Evanna then kicked their shoes off and began loosening their ties. They tossed them aside. Then they unbuttoned and tossed away their sweaters. Then they began to slowly unbutton the white shirts underneath. The slowly removed them and exposed their gorgeous breasts with their perky nipples. They slowly pulled down their skirts until they were only in their stockings and garters. As they stripped, Mia, Sarah, and Kate started rubbing the wands in their wet pussies. They moaned as the wands hit them in just the right spots. Emma and Evanna turned to each other and began attacking each other with searing, passionate kissed. They swirled their tongues together and let out soft moans. They began to collapse slowly to the floor. Evanna lay on her back and spread her legs wide. Emma sat on her face, and Evanna began to rapidly lick Emma's clit. Emma moaned and bent over. She then proceeded to do the same to Evanna's clit. Both women were shaking, and so they began to explore each other's folds in order to avoid cumming early. Their moaning was almost drowned out by the moaning of Mia, Sarah, and Kate who were now hitting their g-spots with the wands. Even though Emma and Evanna were thoroughly enjoying the sweet smell and taste of each other's pink pussies, they had to use all of their will power to stop. They got up, and the three women stopped masturbating with quizzical looks on their faces. Emma and Evanna made a few trips into the other room where they had changed previously and returned with a duffel bag, two chairs, two ball gags, two powerful vibrators that were actually called magic wands, two ropes, and three Death Eater robes from the movies. They plugged in the magic wands, and handed the robes to the three women.

"Put these on Evanna instructed. You are now three Death Eaters. I am Luna Lovegood and she is Hermione Granger. You are to bind us with these ropes and gag us with the gags. You will demand to learn where Harry Potter is. You will sexually torture us until everyone cums. Got it?"

The three women nodded and put on the robes. Emma dumped the duffel bag on the ground. Dozens of pairs of long, silky thigh high stockings fell out.

"We'll be cumming on these stockings," Emma said.

Emma and Evanna sat in the chairs. Kate went over and placed the ball gags into their mouths. Sarah and Mia bound Emma and Evanna's hands behind them, and then Kate, Sarah, and Mia all stepped back.

"Filthy Mudblood," Kate spat. "You and your pathetic friend will tell us where Potter is or we will torture you."

Evanna and Emma both shook their heads and Sarah grabbed her prop wand. She pointed it at Emma.

"_Crucio_!" she cried.

Kate turned on one of the vibrator magic wands and pressed it against Emma's pussy. Emma started shaking. Sarah pointed her prop wand at Evanna.

"_Crucio_!" she cried.

Mia turned on the other sex toy and pressed it to Evanna's pussy. Evanna started thrashing about wildly as waves of intense pleasure coursed through her. Sarah went over to Emma and Evanna and began to tickle the soles of both women's feet. Evanna and Emma cried out muffled cries and their pussies became even wetter. Suddenly Sarah stopped, removed both girls ball gags, and got her prop wand. She pointed it at Emma and then Evanna.

"_Imperio_! _Imperio_!" she shouted twice. "Now you two will eat out Mia and Kate's pussies and will foot fuck me."

Mia and Kate turned off the vibrators and tossed them aside. Kate moved closer to Emma, who began to suck on Kate's clit. She then began to thrust her tongue into Kate's pussy and explored Kate's wet folds. Kate moaned, and so did Mia, whose clit was being gently nibbled by Evanna. Sarah went over and Emma thrust her right foot into Sarah's pussy. She began to pump back and forth. Evanna stuck out her right foot and rubbed Sarah's sensitive clit with her toes while simultaneously sucking on Mia's pussy lips. She then delved into Mia's eager cunt, lapping Mia's dripping pussy wildly. Due to the weed and the earlier prop wand masturbation, the three women were close to cumming. Emma hit Sarah's g-spot with her big toe and Evanna made a wide rub onto Sarah's clit. Sarah screamed and squirted wildly onto the pile of stockings. She came for ten seconds, and afterward the stockings glistened with her hot cum. Evanna and Emma both lightly bit down on Mia and Kate's swollen clits, and they both screamed and squirted all over the stockings. Sarah quickly untied Emma and Evanna and Kate and Mia both jammed the vibrators directly onto Emma and Evanna's clits. They both screamed as they squirted hard onto the stockings. After all five women stopped quivering, Emma spoke up.

"Let's take a nap using my thoroughly soaked pile of stockings as a blanket," she suggested.

The other four women nodded in agreement. Kate, Mia and Sarah removed their robes and Emma got five pillows and set them down onto the floor. All five women lay down and put the stockings over their bodies. Then they all fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
